Kiss Cam
by Alex McZombie
Summary: ¿Como reaccionaría Percy si estuviera en un partido con Anabeth y la kiss cam les enfocara? Y Anabeth, ¿que haría ella?


Tengo pensado hacer más capitulos, de Hazel y Frank, Piper y Jason, y si me pedís más parejas, pues podría hacerlas si me inspiran algo. Depende de como vaya este, haré los otros o no. Espero os guste.

KISS CAM

Llegaba tarde. Anabeth le iba a matar si llegaba tarde a otra de sus citas, así que corrió. Se tropezaba con la gente de la calle e iba pidiendo disculpas sin parar de avanzar. Entonces la vió entre la multitud. Vió sus rizos rubios y su camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la agarró de la cadera alzándola por el aire unos segundo para luego susurrarle al oído 'hola mi semidiosa favorita'. Le pareció notar como Anabeth se ponía nerviosa, pero era de ira. Había estado esperandolo por casi media hora. 'Llegas tarde' dijo girando sobre sus talones para entrar al edificio sin esperar a que Percy la siguiera. Una vez los dos dentro, tomaron asiento. El partido ya había empezado, se habían perdido el principio, lo que aumentó la ira de Anabeth.

Se sentaron y ,durante el partido, prácticamente no hablaron. Cuando se acercaba el final, Percy la rodeó con el brazo y le pidió disculpas, unas disculpas que ella aceptó gustosamente, no podia enfadarse mucho tiempo con él, sonrió le besó en la mejilla.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Cuando encendieron la kiss cam y les enfocó a ellos directamente. Anabeth fue la primera en percatarse y sonrojandose pensó '¿de verdad vamos a besarnos delante de toda esta gente mirandonos?' Miró a Percy de reojo y vio que él no se había dado cuenta. Le dio un codazo y él se quejó. '¿Que quier... Oh...' su cara pasó en unas milésimas de segundo de la confusión, al asombro para después convertirse en la vergüenza personificada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Anabeth querría que la besara? No tenía ni idea, lo que ella pensaba era un misterio para él, lo que le intrigaba a saber más de ella, a querer pasar más tiempo a su lado. Él quería besarla, de verdad que quería, pero, ¿y si ella no quería? Su voz lo sacó de sus pensameintos '¿Vas a besarme o que, sesos de alga?' Percy tragó saliva y se acercó a ella, entrecerrando los ojos por el camino. Se paró a sentir la respiración de ella chocando con la suya. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se relamió los labios justo antes de que sus bocas se unieran, y una vez unidas no pensaron en la multitud de gente que los estaba observando curiosos y enternecidos por la escena. Fue Anabeth la que intensificó el beso lamiendole el labio inferior a Percy haciendo que este entreabriera la boca, el primer encuentro de sus lenguas fue tímido, y les produjo un escalofrío, al volver a rozarse se quedaron con ganas de más, y esas ganas no tardaron en saciarse. Entrelazaron sus lenguas, primero el beso fue lento, suave pero se iba volviendo más slavaje, deseosos de más, querían sentir más del otro, querían sentirse unidos. Percy la abrazó por la cintura, acercandola a él, y ella ladeó la cabeza para tener un mayor acceso. Sus caderas se chocaron y Percy ahogó un gemido en la boca de Anabeth para luego colar una mano por la camiseta de Anabeth y comenzar a acariciarle la espalda baja, ella suspiro contra los labios de él y se aferró a su cuello. Pero por mucho que no quisieran tenían que separarse, se fueron dando pequeños besos, separandose poco a poco, Percy le mordió el labio inferior, lo que la hizo estremecerse y notó como la piel del cuello se le erizaba y entonces recordó donde estaban y porque se estaban besando. Se separó bruscamente y se colocó bien en su asiento, bajando la mirada avergonzada. ¿Habría sido demasiado fogoso? ¿Todavía les estaría enfocando la cámara, o ya habría pasado a otra pareja? En ese momento no quería levantar la cabeza a comprobarlo, estaba roja y tenía el pulso acelerado, se llevó la mano a los labios, rozándolos, todavía estaban húmedos y más sensibles de lo normal. Miró a Percy de reojo y lo vió sonrojado, mordiendose el labio de inferior, con los ojos cerrados. Esa imagen le aceleró el pulso todavía más y le entraron ganas de irse en ese mismo momento de allí para seguir ese beso.


End file.
